With Or Without You
by Patty3
Summary: A songfic set to my favorite U2 song. Heero trys to tell Relena how he feels about her but she reacts in an unexpected way


WITH OR WITHOUT YOU

WITH OR WITHOUT YOU

U2--Joshua Tree

Relena looked out the window of her shuttle as it made its way back to earth. She had just attended a meeting full of delegates from the colonies. She was exhausted and just wanted to go home and collapse on her bed, the constant travel back and forth between the colonies tired her out. Sometimes she wished she never took the job as vice-foreign minister, all it left her with as a bunch of paper work and very little sleep. 

As her shuttle touched down on the landing strip, she saw an all too familiar person waiting for her. As soon as it was clear to get off, Relena got out of her seat and proceeded to the door rather quickly. She opened the door to see a pair of piercing Prussian blue eyes staring up at her from the bottom of the stairs. Relena gracefully descended the stairs, it had been 5 years since she has seen him last. For some reason, she didn't feel happy to see him, instead anger began to overwhelm her body. She reached the bottom and stood before him, her eyes started to cloud with anger that had been bottled up for years. "Relena," he said softly, touching her face gently.

Relena pushed his hand away roughly as her hands began to ball into tiny fists. "You think that you can just waltz back into my life as if nothing ever happened! I don't think so! I hate you Heero, just leave me alone!" she said angrily, her eyes filling with hot tears.

His eyes widened, this wasn't the reaction he was expecting from her. "Do you realize the pain you have caused me Heero Yuy, do you understand what I've been going through for these past 5 years?" she said as tears streamed down her cheeks. "You had your chance, now if you would please, I'm exhausted and would like to go home now."

Heero stepped to the side and let her by. He watched her as she climbed into her limo and drove off.

~See the stone set in your eyes

See the thorn twist in your side

I wait for you~

Heero just stood there and watched Relena's car disappear down the runway. 'What was that all about' he thought to himself. He then remembered the way her eyes looked when she looked at him. They were so cold, so empty, and full of irrepressible anger. 'Was this all my doing?' he thought as he placed his hands in his jeans pocket and walked back inside the terminal. Heero was lost now, he thought his presence would cheer her up but his plan backfired right in his face.

He had finally sorted out his feelings and has now realized his true feelings for Relena. She is the one who had given him hope through the war, something to live for. Now that something has rejected him, leaving him with nowhere to go.

~Sleight of hand and twist of fate

On a bed of nails she makes me wait 

And I wait...without you~

'You finally come back Heero Yuy, but why now? Why not 5 years ago when I needed you the most?' Relena thought sullenly as she stared out the window of her limo at the passing scenery on the way to her mansion. 'It is too late Heero, you are too late. You thought I would be happy to see you, as if you did nothing wrong, how naive of you.' A tear grazed Relena's cheek. She had been so blinded by her anger that she couldn't see the look in his eyes. His once cold eyes were now full of love and compassion, all for her. 'What have I done? Now I may never see him again.' She closed her eyes and wept silently.

~With or without you

With or without you~

Heero wasn't going to let it end this way, he was determined to let Relena know his true feelings for her. Heero knew where she was going, so he decided to follow her there and have a heart to heart talk with her even if it meant breaking her heart in two once more. He still remembers her reaction towards him, the pure anger, was still fresh in his mind. He jumped on his motorcycle and sped off to her mansion.

Clouds began to hover in the sky, darkening with every passing moment. Relena stared up at the sky as she got out of her limo. "Pagan, I'm going out to the garden, I will be in shortly," she told her driver and then walked off into the direction of the garden. The garden was the only place where Relena could retreat and get peace and quiet from the crazy world that she lived in. Amidst the flowers and trees, there lay a white gazebo laced with jasmine. The sky all of a sudden burst open and Relena made a dash for cover within the gazebo. She sat upon the little white bench inside and wept, she had just made the biggest mistake in her life.

~Through the storm we reached the shore

You give it all but I want more

And I'm waiting for you~

Heero raced through the rain, the water pelting his face like ice. He got to the mansion and parked his bike in the driveway. He ran up to the front door to get out of the freezing rain. He rang the doorbell and Pagan answered. "I need to speak to Relena," Heero panted.

"She is not here at the moment. She took a stroll in the garden, who knows why in this awful storm."

Heero nodded and ran off towards the direction of the garden. The ground was mush under his feet as he sloshed through the puddles that began to pool on the lawn. Just then he was stopped in his tracks, he had found Relena sitting in the gazebo. "Relena!" he yelled to her as the rain poured over him, soaking every inch of his body. 

Relena stood up and walked down the gazebo steps into the down pour of rain. "Heero?" she said softly as the rain soaked through her clothes. Relena then ran towards Heero and into his welcoming embrace. "Oh Heero, I'm so sorry," she cried into his shoulder.

~With or without you

With or without out you

I can't live

With or without you~

"Relena," Heero said as he looked at her through the rain that trickled down his eyes.

"I'm so sorry for what I said Heero," she began to say but was silenced by his finger.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, I'm the one who did this to you. I've caused this pain and I took advantage of your love and just threw it aside as if it meant nothing."

Relena looked up at him and placed her hand upon his wet cheek. "Heero."

He turned her gaze and responded. "I love you Relena."

~And you give yourself away

And you give yourself away

And you give

And you give

And you give yourself away~

"Heero, I love you too," Relena said happily, her body turning warm as it filled with his love.

Heero smiled and leaned down and kissed her deeply, taking her lips with his in a passionate kiss. He lifted her off the ground, pulling her closer to his body. Their bodies were drenched, but that didn't matter at the moment, nothing did. He has won his battle.

~My hands are tied

My body's bruised, she's got me with

Nothing left to win

And nothing else to lose~

Relena broke away from the kiss and whispered against his lip, "Heero, promise to never leave me again."

He looked down on her with loving eyes and replied, "Never my love."

With or without you

With or without you

I can't live

With or without you


End file.
